Blade
Among fans of the series, Blade is easily the most well known, he is a spy doll with weapons for hands and within the films themselves he appears to be the leader of the puppets.. He has been featured in every Puppet Master film thus far. It is revealed in (Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge) that Blade was created by Andre Toulon in Berlin during the second World War. He was designed after Gestapo Major Kraus. He has the soul of Dr. Hess, a German scientist and medical doctor who wanted to work with Toulon. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, Andre Toulon (in Puppet Master II) and Dr. Magrew, all three of whom he later turned against. He was used for good under Andre Toulon, Danny Coogan, Rick Myers, Peter Hertz A.K.A. Eric Weiss, and Robert Toulon whom he each served loyally. Blade has suffered a few injuries throughout his career. One occurred when he stabbed a dead body - he pulled his bladed arm away from the body and his blade came off. Another injury occurred when Blade fought Totem. He was slapped and flung across the room into a wall. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Blade was set on fire. Physical appearance He is 1'9", weighs 4 lbs, and bears a gothic-styled appearance. He has a gaunt pale face and long white hair and wears a black trench coat and wide-brimmed hat. He sometimes has spike-shaped "bullet eyes" that pop out of his sockets from time to time. One of Blade's hands is a knife-blade and the other a hook, which he uses frequently. His mouth is also capable of opening and closing. ---- Puppet Master III During 1941 in Berlin, Germany, shortly before Blade had even been built, there was a German surgeon named Dr. Hess who was hired by the Nazis to create a drug to inject into dead soldiers so that they could raise from the dead and be put back into the battlefield. During this time Andre Toulon would put on satirical puppet performances involving Six-Shooter intimidating an Adolf Hitler puppet. A Nazi Lt. Eric Stein was unhappy with these shows so he spied on Toulon's workshop and after learning that his puppets were alive he took photos of them moving around on their own. He handed it into Major Kraus who ordered Toulon to be arrested for mocking Hitler and to reveal the secrets to his magic so it can be used in their reanimation project. The Nazis stormed his house and arrested him, they also stole his magic and two of his puppets. Kraus then shot and killed his wife Elsa for trying to stop them from stealing the magic. The puppets helped Toulon escape from their clutches and he became a figurative and took the puppets to a bombed out building to hide in. During this time he began to plot revenge on each of the Nazis that were responsible for Elsa's death and took the puppets one by one to the location that they were at so that the puppets could kill them. During this time Hess was having a difficult time using the elixir that was stolen from Toulon and using it in his own project for the Nazis so he decided to betray them and try and track down Toulon so that he could work with him instead. Toulon began to carve a new puppet that resembled Kraus, he made this puppet to mock him and show him what a small man he really is. He gave the puppet a skull face and a knife for a hand to represent murder and death which is what Kraus's role was all about. At the hideout there were two other fugitives Mr. Hertz and his son Peter who were also hiding from the Nazis. Toulon used the help of Peter to sneak back to his old house and get him supplies for fixing up the puppets. While looking for the parts Peter was caught by Hess who lead him to where Toulon was hiding. Hess informed Toulon that he had betrayed the Nazis and would help him escape, he also asked him how the magic worked. Toulon explained to him that all of his puppets use to be humans and were all given a second chance. Toulon showed the finished result of the puppet that looked like Kraus and he thought that it looked exactly like him. When the other Nazis stormed the hideout, the puppets fought them while Toulon escaped. Hess was stabbed to death by one of the Nazis and before he died he told Toulon that the world needs people like him. Toulon honored Hess by placing his soul into the Kraus puppet and named it Blade as a tribute to the puppet he use to have in Paris. Toulon stole a Nazi's uniform and wore it to be able to get access to the Gestapo Headquarters where Kraus was working alone. He took Blade and the puppets there where he exacted his revenge. Blade used his knife to cut Kraus's shin and hand and then came face to face with him. Kraus couldn't believe how much the puppet looked like him and it started to scare him. The puppets then helped Toulon by putting hooks into Kraus's body and stringing him up like a puppet, before dropping him down on a halberd axe. Toulon then took the puppets on a train to Switzerland to escape. ---- Retro Puppet Master Blade appeared briefly in the 1941 wrap around segments (although wrongly titled 1944 in the movie). Blade finds a severed Cyclops puppet head in the trunk while he is with Andre Toulon hiding out in Switzerland after the events of the third movie. This prompts Toulon to tell the story of how he discovered the magic and met his wife Elsa. He also explains how he made his original puppets, one of them being Retro-Blade, an unrelated puppet that Toulon would later design Blade after. ---- Axis Trilogy Information Needed. ---- Puppet Master Information Needed. ---- Curse of the Puppet Master Information Needed. ---- Puppet Master II Information Needed. ---- Puppet Master IV & V Information Needed. ---- Puppet Master: The Legacy Blade was very weak and barely alive by this point and was running out of his magic elixir. He was laying dormant with the other puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn's basement with Peter Hertz. When Maclain broke in and tried to steal the secrets from Peter, Blade woke up briefly to intimidate her with his knife. ---- Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys Sometime in the 2000's Robert Toulon, the great-grandnephew of Andre Toulon had inherited four of the puppets. After reading through all of the journals left behind and experimenting, Robert and his daughter Alexandra kept failing at trying to recreate the magic that brings the puppets to life. One winter day however they discovered that their family blood was sacred and contained the ingredients to replicate the magic. They both would cut their fingers and bleed into a specially made potion a injected it into the puppets waking them up for the first time in many years. Blade looked slightly different during this time, it is possible that Robert repainted him and modified him slightly. His face was a different shape and his lips were painted blue, also his hat and belt were a now a very dark purple color as apposed to black. Robert then introduced himself to them and after discovering who he was they gained his trust. During this point there was a secret spy bot placed into Robert's home lead to a camera to the office of Erica Sharpe, the CEO of Sharpe Toys Industries, a satanic company. Erica had known all about the Toulon legacy and been obsessed with owning the puppets. She already owned the Demonic Toys but grew to loathe them as they were not loyal like the puppets were. Once she saw that they were alive she ordered two thugs who worked for her to break into Robert's house and steal them. When the two men broke into the house, the puppets attacked them. Blade cut one of the thug's wrists with his knife he then assisted Jester in stabbing him in the leg, then Six-Shooter fired bullets at them but missed and accidentally shot some of Robert's flammable potions which caused the room to catch on fire. The two thugs escaped but the puppets were burnt very badly and Blade's entire hook and knife were destroyed. Robert began fixing up the puppets when Blade and Pinhead pointed at the spy bot on the shelf. After Robert realized he had been spied on he escaped to his mother's mansion to protect the magic and repaired the puppets with robotic parts. Robert gave Blade a new knife and hook which were much bigger and stronger than his original ones. After Robert discovered Erica's plan to execute all the children of America on Christmas day as part of a blood sacrifice for the demon Bael, he managed to get the local police sergeant Jessica Russel to believe him. On Christmas Eve Erica's thugs tracked down Robert's location and kidnapped his daughter and put the puppets into a bullet proof steel case and took them back to their company building. Robert and Erica followed after them and recruited with the puppets. The bullet proof case was no match for Six-Shooter's new laser guns and Pinhead's robotic fists and the puppets broke out. Robert was almost killed by one of the Demonic Toys, Jack Attack but Blade rescued him by cutting its tail off. Robert then took the puppets to the secret underground dungeon of the building where his daughter was about to be sacrificed to Bael. Blade, Jester and Pinhead fought with the Demonic Toys, while Robert, Jessica and Six-Shooter fought the demon worshippers. Blade fought and killed the Grizzly Teddy Demonic Toy by spinning around really fast and cutting it into pieces with his new powerful knife and hook. Blade was then covered in all of the stuffing that came out of the Teddy, he then jumped up onto mechanical iron maiden that Alexandra was inside of and destroyed the mechanism with his knife so that it could not work. After the puppets had killed all of the demonic toys and demon worshippers there were nobody left to operate the iron maiden so Alexandra could not be scarified in time so Bael took Erica to Hell with him as punishment, ending the madness. Blade and the other three puppets were then taken back home with Robert but first he made a promise with Jessica that she wouldn't tell the police force about his puppets, which she agreed on. ---- Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich Information Needed. ---- Eternity Comics Information Needed. ---- Action Lab Comics Information Needed. Appearances * Puppet Master * Puppet Master II: His Unholy Creations * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 4 * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 7: Retro Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master: Axis Termination *Puppet Master: The Littlest Reich * PuppetMaster vs. Demonic Toys * Demonic Toys (Blade appears on a television screen) * Eternity Comics * Action Lab Comics Gallery Trivia * Although Blade was designed after Major Kraus, a puppet named Mephistopheles had a face that looked similar in structure to Blade's, yet this might be a mere coincidence as it is never mentioned in any of the films. * Blade's hat, belt and hair length would vary from film to film. * In Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge, Blade's hair was short and blonde, but the rest of the films his hair is long and white/grey. * His name in the script of the first movie is Switchblade. * In the original Puppet Master script there was an early version of Blade named Skull. * Blade was built and created by artist Dennis Gordon. * Although most of the film posters feature Blade with red eyes, his eyes never actually glow red in any of the movies to date. * David Schmoeller, the director of the first movie claims that Blade's design was based on actor Klaus Kinski, who he had a difficult time directing in the movie Crawlspace. * Blade's vocal effect was done by Bert Rosario. * The Blade action figure from Full Moon Toys includes a hatchet as an accessory. However Blade never used a hatchet as a weapon in any of the films. The toy has red eyes that light up except for a limited edition version that has pop-out eyes like the movies. * Blade also appears in Boogeyman: ''The Killer Compilation ''and Slice and Dice: The Slasher Film Forever documentary. * Blade can be seen on the television screen in the film Demonic Toys. * In Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master, Blade wears Tunneler's belt. * In Puppet Master VS Demonic Toys, Blade's lips were blue. * In Puppet Master Axis Termination, Blade had his vocal sounds back that he didn't have since his short scene in Retro Puppet Master. Category:Main puppets Category:Puppets Category:Villain Category:Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Monsters Category:Action Lab Puppets Category:Toulon's puppets